A Silly Creature in Fraggle Rock
by nickmetroid
Summary: A human is the first of his kind to discover the secret and wonderful place of Fraggle Rock and it's inhabitants. note the clostest genre I could find for this was muppets tonight as Fraggle Rock are part of the muppets like Sesame street.
1. Chapter 1

_**A SILLY CREATURE IN FRAGGLE ROCK (FAN FICTION)**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_This is a fan fiction a fictional story that in no way is related to real events and people. Any form of real events/people appearing in this story is complete coincidence. This fiction is no way in any form to make profits for me it is just something made for fun. Fraggle Rock and its characters (all Fraggles, Doozers, the Trash Heap, Gunge, Philo and Gorgs) is © and TM to the Jim Henson company, do not use this fan fiction without permission from me. Some aspects about the original plot of Fraggle Rock have been changed to suit this story as this one is set in a different plot._

_Lastly I would like to dedicate this fan fiction to Jim Henson, creator of the Muppets, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and some great animatronics movies whose fun, imaginative and peaceful views created programs which taught you to accept, love, care and have a darn good time while life is still with you. You will be missed Jim, I am sure your son Brian & Lisa will continue your work and views with the same Professionalism and Imagination as you did_

**Prologue 'Dare to imagine':**

We as humans all go around our daily businesses the same as every other day. We work most of our lives, socialize with friends and try to keep up the balance of the world with what we dedicate to it in one form or another such as planting a seed as a farmer that will grow to feed us or maintaining justice as a policeman by making the streets safer for our children to play on, we all have that special thing that makes us unique and helps the human world in whatever way it can.

But the one thing that we all have in common with each other is that special emotion that makes you and everyone else around you happy. If there was no such thing as love in this world I doubt the human race would've gotten to where it is today. Love is a gift that you have but a gift you can also pass on. You can give this gift to your Parents, Grandparents, children, your partner or the friends you hang around with. Love as they say is the ultimate power, a power which has always conquered hate, greed and always will.

However the human race is a race that ignores the mysteries of life. So caught up in their beliefs with Science and 'reality' the human race can be considered somewhat boring. But what if they 'Dare to imagine'? If they did dare, then maybe just maybe they could discover the magic of this world. You see there are still many mysteries to life just waiting to be discovered places that should defy the laws of science but somehow they defy even the most complex of scientific theories. After all 'scientifically' it's impossible for a Bumblebee to take flight. But somehow it manages to fly as elegantly as any bird or aircraft.

And it's this kind of magic that makes life so much more interesting for you see this is what this story is about. Somewhere in this world an unsuspecting human will be the first of his kind to discover and explore a world that's like the world of Narnia or the Wonderland that Alice discovered. A world that takes all the bad points about the human race, throws it out the window and just focuses on the love, kindness, caring, forgiving, friendship and happiness. A world that you too will discover along with this unsuspecting person it will change you and will make you wonder about the mysteries of life.

**Chapter 1 'The beginning'**

"Oh No not you again stop staring at me with those horrible eyes!"

The teenager having the bad dream tossed and turned in his bed. He was having the same nightmare again for the past week about the big eyed furry monsters. His dog a shaggy looking grey and white dog by the name of 'Sprocket' heard his owner's cries and ran to his bedroom to wake him up.

Sprocket jumped up and barked;

"Woof, Woof, Woof!"

The Teenager finally woke up. He was 18 and his name was Nicholas (but he preferred just 'Nick') he had short brown hair and turquoise eyes. He looked at his clock, it read 7:30am and the sun was still young in the sky.

"Oh Sprocket I had that nightmare again about the big eyed furry creatures."

Sprocket looked at him in a curious way as all dogs do (like raising his ears and turning his head) he wanted to hear what happened in the dream.

"Well I found myself falling, these rodent like creatures with tails and big eyes mocking me laughing like hyenas. They sure were very scary looking Sprocket"

Nick got out of bed and told Sprocket to leave his bedroom while he got changed. You see the week before Nick was getting a cup out of the cupboard when he saw a reflection of a hideous thing on the cupboard door (the fronts were made of glass) he saw a big eyed furry creature with the most haunting staring eyes he ever did see. He turned but there was nothing there. Ever since then Nick has had bad dreams about the same creature. After Nick got changed and washed he went to the kitchen.

He liked to snack on Tomatoes and Radishes, they were his favorite vegetables. He opened the door to the fridge and went into the vegetable draw. But it seems that his favorite veg had gone mysteriously decreased in numbers again.

"How peculiar Sprocket. It seems every time my Mam gets tomatoes or radishes in they go down quick. I don't even know who else in this family eats tomatoes and radishes."

He heard a noise at the door. The postman just dropped off the mail.

"Oh good the mail is here Sprocket I hope my parcel has come!"

Nick rushed to the front door, unfortunately no parcel again, he sighed but there was something else. A postcard, Nick picked it up it had a photo of London on the front. He turned it over and read it. It was his address, but the name that it was written to belonged to no-one in his house;

"Gobo Fraggle again? Who keeps sending me these blooming postcards addressed to some bozo named Gobo Fraggle? This is the third time this has happened"

Nick was puzzled, it was written to his address but the name didn't belong to anyone who resided in this house. But Nick decided to read what the postcard actually said this time.

"Ok Sprocket lets find out what this person who keeps sending me these postcards gets up to!"

Nick cleared his throat and read the contents to Sprocket;

"Dear Nephew Gobo,

Outer Space is certainly a wonderful place at times. Just this day I met a very friendly silly creature, a very young one she had these strings connected to her ears and the strings were also attached to a small white box she was holding. Being an Explorer you sometimes have to act curious and ask the natives of this world what it is they are doing. I politely asked her what she was doing with that white box connected to her ears and she explained to me that it was her 'MP3' player. The kind silly creature let me have a go of her MP3, she connected the strings to my ears and what I heard was a wonderful song being played for you see an MP3 is a magical box that plays music. I danced and danced to the wonderful melody as other silly creatures gathered around amused by my dancing. Outer Space is certainly very magical and these were one of my better days of exploring this place, write to you again soon.

Love,

Your Uncle Traveling Matt."

Nick frowned with disbelief.

"Outer Space? Silly creatures? Magic box? What is this guy talking about? He must live at the mental asylum or something, either that or he's exploring Mars" (Nick thought this because of the referral to 'Outer space')

"I tell you sprocket what a bunch of baloney!" said Nick as he threw the postcard into the bin again (as he did with the other postcards).

"I'm going to have to find out who this Gobo Fraggle is, if that's even a real name, and tell him to tell his mentally ill uncle to stop sending postcards about a load of nonsense to my address with his (Gobo) name on it!"

Sprocket went to lie on his bed while Nick remained in the kitchen. Nick opened a draw in the kitchen and got out a phone book and looked for the name Gobo Fraggle determined to stop these crazy postcards coming to his house. While looking through the many names he heard Sprocket charging about barking again. Nick rushed into the living room to find that Sprocket was barking at the hole in the wall again. The hole was about two feet tall and was located next to the large window in the back of the living room

"Oh Sprocket will you ever stop barking at that hole?" said Nick as he tried to pull away Sprocket. Sprocket whimpered and pointing his nose to the hole as if trying to say there was something there.

"C'mon Sprocket I've already checked that hole for rats there's nothing there!"

Nick eventually pulled Sprocket away and ordered the dog to lie in his bed in the hallway. Nick went back into the kitchen and closed the door to drown out the noise of Sprockets whimpering. Nick then noticed a strange sight on the floor. It seemed to be a small wooden bucket about 3 inches tall. It was sealed and felt warm. Before he examined it further Nick also noticed that the postcard that he had threw into the bin is now missing.

"Strange where did it go?" he thought.

Then he just thought to himself that it fell down behind the rest of the rubbish, he wasn't prepared to dig into the bin and search for it (who would?) Nick then turned his attention back to the Bucket.

He got a blunt knife out of the cutlery draw and forced the lid off the bucket. Once opened the bucket emitted steam, it seemed very warm. Nick sniffed it.

"Mmmm what a delightful smell!" he excitedly pondered

"Smells like Scottish broth! Perfect for breakfast" (it wasn't really but Nick loved his broth) so he took a swig out of the small bucket then realized it wasn't very hot so he drank the whole thing in one go.

The taste was delightful but didn't taste like broth. It was nothing like Nick tasted before. But the taste was so lovely he didn't give it much thought.

He put the bucket down and went into the sitting room; if he was quick he could catch wrestling on TV. Nick sat down and suddenly felt an enormous pressure inside him. It wasn't painful but it was an uncomfortable feeling. Nick groaned.

"Ooohh what's happening to me? I've never felt anything like this!" he closed his eyes in frustration. Once he opened them again he couldn't close them again for he saw a most unbelievable and shocking sight. He saw everything in the living room seemed HUGE. He turned to look at the arm of the chair; it was as taller than he was!

"Oh my GOODNESS!" he shouted." What the heck has happened?"

The commotion got Sprocket's attention as he went to see what his owner was shouting about. When he did he too couldn't believe his eyes. Nick had shrunk from near six feet to just under two! Sprocket started sniffing at Nick to make sure it was him. Nick pushed his nose away.

"Sprocket, what on Earth has happened to me? I've….I've…shrank!" Nick then started going into shock. What was he going to do? Sprocket then started to bark at the hole in the wall again.

"Sprocket why are you still barking at that hole? I've shrunk and might not return to normal and all you can care is chasing imaginary things in that wall!"

But Sprocket was trying to suggest something, wildly pointing his nose at Nick then pointing it at the wall.

"You're suggesting I go into the hole and see what you've been barking at this whole time?" Sprocket nodded wildly.

"Are you mad dog? There could be all sorts in there, spiders, rats, bugs. No way Jose' I'm calling the hospital and get this sorted out!"

But Sprocket wanted his owner to find out for himself what he has known for so long but his owner hasn't. He picked Nick up by his Jacket collar (he was wearing a fleece and pair of Jeans) and plodded him next to the hole.

"What are you doing Sprocket? Get out of my way this instant!" Nick ordered but Sprocket growled and barked forcing his owner into the hole, Nick wasn't prepared to order Sprocket around when he was bigger than him now.

"Alright, alright I'll explore your stupid hole" Nick turned to look around expecting the hole to have just a small chamber. But it wasn't he looked in disbelief this was no hole, it was a cave!

"I don't blooming believe it" Nick muttered to himself.

Enticed by the cave he suddenly felt curious he walked down further into the cave, and then further, then further. He looked around again to face Sprocket at the holes entrance. But the entrance was gone and so was Sprocket Nick had traveled a far way into this hole.

"Well there's no point in going back there has to be something at the end of this tunnel, Sprocket must have been right about something. Nick continued on unknowing about the wonderful things and adventures that lay ahead……


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 'The mysterious cave':**

Nick continued into the cave. He finally took time to notice one small problem.

"Strange why is there light in this tunnel? No signs of electricity, no light source from outside."

Nick finally reached a dead end, or at least no other way of going forward. There was a hole in the floor of the cave a massive one. Nick peered down and it was a big drop about thirty feet. But there was another tunnel entrance below and a lot of funny looking mushrooms. Nick still curious what was down this tunnel and started to climb down. Bad move the surface was slippery further down and he fell. Expecting a painful thump instead he felt a soft 'flump' (same sort of noise when you fall on top of a big soft pillow) he had landed on one of those mushrooms; it was as big as he was and soft like silk.

It was purple with brown spots.

"Never seen a mushroom like that!" he said to himself it could be a new species of Mushroom.

Bur Nick didn't know much about mushrooms anyway so he continued with his exploration thinking nothing of the mushroom that saved his life. He entered the second tunnel hall but this time it seemed what he was searching for has now been found. Nick's eyes opened with glee and astonishment. He was in a massive hall (if you could call it that) this hall was big, it had a large pool in the middle of the floor and the ceiling had a massive hole which looked up at the bright sun, the Sun reflected beautifully on the water's surface.

There were also white structures all around the hall, maybe there was constructions going on?As for the walls and rest of the floor they were covered with beautiful plants and there were other caves leading to other places quite a few in fact. Nick smiled, he felt happy not just because he was surprised by the natural beauty of the hall but he had discovered something like nothing else before. Who would've thought a cave system with a beautiful core behind the wall of a house?

Nick thought back to his favorite novel 'The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe' about when the little girl discovered Narnia through the closet how she must've felt when she discovered the winter wonderland and the lamppost is exactly how Nick was feeling right now. But then he thought to himself again.

"Well there are holes for doors, stairs and some sort of white constructions here, there must be inhabitants here" the place was deserted.

What Nick didn't know is that the inhabitants hadn't fully woken up yet, but being curious as ever he wondered on exploring. Who knows what else he might find? Nick saw a corridor right in front of him and went in it. He went up the stairs and there were other tunnels leading off to the side. He went through one on his second right and at the end was another hole but this one had a curtain drawn over the entrance. Nick was going to draw the curtain when he finally heard a yawn.

"Someone's in there!" he thought but were they friend or foe? What if they were monsters?

He heard another yawn but then a conversation from the room broke out.

"Mokey, Mokey wake up it's time for our morning jog!"

The voice sounded feminine but it also sounded like a very excited child somewhat. Another yawn crept out from the room.

"I'm up Red, I'm up but do I have to go jogging? I've been working on a painting I want to finish so badly" this second voice was also feminine but sounded peaceful and calm compared to the other. By the sound of it the occupants of the room sounded like they were just getting up.

Nick thought to himself;

"Hmm they speak English, and they sound civilized, heck they might be human!" Nick eventually summoned up the courage to speak.

"Uuuuhhh excuse me is anyone in there?" silly thing to say when Nick knew they were in there but he wanted to hear how they reacted. A response;

"Yeah of course! We're just getting up" came the excited voice.

"Good" Nick thought "They seem to be reacting in a calm way". Then the peaceful voice came again.

"Who is it? I don't think I've heard your voice before? Are you new here?"

Nick replied;

"Err yeah you can say that"

There were excited girlish giggles from inside the room Nick could here "Ooohh there's a new Fraggle here in the rock!"

"Fraggle" Nick thought "What in the hooba jooba is a Fraggle?"

The excited voice said out loud.

"Hang on we'll be right out! In the meantime what's your name?" it said.

Nick obliged the request;

"My name is Nicholas but you can call me Nick" he thought if he could socialize with whatever was in the room they wouldn't be hostile if they had any towards him.

The voices came again; Nick could hear they seemed puzzled by the name, in fact by the sound of it they never even heard the word before. Then the calm voice came.

"Alright I'm coming"

Nick was somewhat excited perhaps these were the things Sprocket kept chasing back in his house? Who knows they might be just human because they speak English and seem to be very social. The curtain finally opened;

"Oh finally I was wonderi…."

Nick couldn't finish his sentence for the sight he saw made his face turn white.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 'The first contact':**

The person that Nick saw horrified him. It wasn't human at all. The female that faced him was taller than him slightly, she was covered in a light purple fur, long bushy green hair, a green cloak with sleeves and a tail but the distinguishing factor was the big haunting eyes. The same that plagued his dreams, she too was looking at Nick with disbelief and shock. It seemed like an eternity when the second occupant of the room came over.

"Hey Mokey whatcha' staring at?" it was the excited one and in some ways seemed more freakish than the tall one. It saw Nick and too looked in shock; Nick was looking at her the same way. The smaller one was covered in yellow fur, the biggest red hair with pigtails and a red sweater but she too had the same haunting eyes as the tall one. The room's occupants both muttered silently at the same time.

"A silly creature!"

Nick had seen these creatures before they were the ones laughing at him in the dream. Without much thought he turned and ran for his life, he headed back the way he came down the corridor into the main hall again, he could hear behind him the same voices from the bedroom behind him.

"WAIT come back!"

"Not on your nelly" Nick muttered to himself. He finally reached the main hall but to his horror he saw all the same creatures in the hall, they all seemed to be up and awake now. Nick stopped in his tracks and gasped. Everyone possible in the hall turned and then gasped and stared. They were all the same creatures, different colored fur and hair and different clothes but not all of them were wearing clothes. Nick then turned back to the way he came out but the big and small females were now blocking his path they pointed at him and shouted;

"SILLY CREATURE!"

Everyone in the hall screamed and panicked in a sudden uproar. They were all shouting the same thing 'silly creature' Nick didn't know what they meant but they all seemed to refer to him when they shout it. These creatures were everywhere blocking all possible escape routes except one. The pool in the middle of the hall, Nick made a beeline for it and dived in, this seemed rather foolish to do because Nick didn't know what was in the pool, how deep it was or if it had an escape route or not.

Luckily there was. A hole at the bottom of the pool and he swam for it as fast as he could. Nick kept swimming but he was running out of air he was almost blacking out. He saw that the hole went upwards and he started kicking just his legs to get the best possible speed. He done it he finally reached the surface. The watery cavern lead to another chamber in the cave system. Nick got out and tried to catch his breath, soaked and tired he ran for another cave entrance.

In the meantime back in the great hall the creatures were all still running amok in panic. Eventually all the creatures in the Rock were woken up to the commotion. One elderly creature walked into the hall. He had a long white beard and grey fur and carried a sort of wizard like staff around with him.

"QUIET" he shouted and the others turn to him "What's all this commotion about?"

The creatures who reside in this cavern system are called 'Fraggles' they are kind caring and nice in so many ways. These creatures are small compared to humans. There are five main Fraggles who you should know about in this story they are all friends and have different personalities.

Mokey is the tall female Fraggle Nick first encountered, she was the kindest of all Fraggles and her views on life are very much like 'every cloud has a silver lining', her hobbies are arts and craft and poetry. Red Fraggle the small excited one Nick also encountered was the most outgoing one and in very good physical shape, her hobbies are sports and games. Gobo Fraggle is the reason why those postcards are sent to Nick's house (which will be explained later on) he is the leader of the Five Fraggles and his hobbies is exploration and adventure, he has orange fur, purple hair and wears a Yellow sweater (with a single red stripe across it) and a brown sleeveless jacket on top. Wembley Fraggle is somewhat clumsy and a panic monger, he has yellow hair, light green fur and a white Hawaiian shirt with palm trees, his hobbies are safety and acting as the Fraggle fire dept.'s official siren (due to his loud voice) and finally Boober Fraggle is the least sociable of the Fraggles he has turquoise like fur with long red hair (that cover his eyes) and the only pieces of clothing he has are a red scarf and red hat. His hobbies are peace and quiet, and chores (an unusual hobby I must admit)

The old Fraggle that stopped the madness is known as the 'world's oldest Fraggle (we'll refer to his as WOF from now on). He was the wisest Fraggle and could be considered the leader of the Fraggle race. When he finally got everyone's attention he queried to what the commotion was all about.

"Ok Fraggles! What is the meaning of this loud noise this early in the morning? I was trying to sleep when you young screaming hoodlums woke me up!" Mokey and Red went forward to speak to the old Fraggle face to face. Mokey started first.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry we all woke you WOF, but Err I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Mokey whispered the news into the WOF's ear. He then shouted out the news.

"A Silly Creature in Fraggle Rock?" after that was said and done the Fraggle population erupted into screaming again. The WOF stamped his staff on the ground to get everyone to quit down again.

"Silence! Even a Gorg would be able to hear you the rate you lot are going on" the WOF continued.

"This is most dreadful news, I have been informed by Mokey Fraggle here that there is a silly creature loose here in Fraggle Rock, how he was able to discover our location is unknown."

There were questions from the crowd, one Fraggle shouted "What do we do?" another shouted "He could be carrying germs" and more and more until no other questions could be made out through all the commotion. The WOF again slammed his staff down.

"QUIET! I have a headache! Alright now that I have your attention, this loose Silly Creature could prove to be a nuisance. Our world is a secret one and it is that reason why Fraggle Rock is so peaceful. If this silly creature escapes us and reveals to every other silly creature about Fraggle Rock, our peaceful lives could be in jeopardy" the Fraggles gasp. If Silly Creatures were to invade this magical land the Fraggles could all be turned into prisoners in zoos and other animal captivity locations.

Mokey butted in trying to look at the positive side of this incident.

"But wait don't jump to conclusions about the silly creature. We were actually talking to him he seemed to be nice enough and besides he seems very scared by us, he's obviously lost and frightened in a place that's new and mysterious to him things he hasn't seen before"

All the other Fraggles seemed to nod at Mokey's theory muttering "she has a point there" Mokey continued.

"I say we try talking to him and give him a chance, let him explain his reasons why he's here" but the WOF suddenly butted in.

"But did you know he was a silly creature when you talked to him Mokey?" Mokey stopped and tried to think of a valid explanation but couldn't. She swung her head side to side.

"No" she replied.

"Then we can't be sure of his real intentions here in Fraggle Rock for the time being we have to consider this silly creature dangerous." The WOF said, the other Fraggles shouted what they should do. The WOF couldn't think of a plan.

"This has never happened ever in the history of Fraggle Rock before so unfortunately I don't know what to do." The WOF said when a sinister voice came from a tunnel.

"I suggest we capture the Silly Creature" said the sinister voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 'Enter Sethra'**

All the Fraggles turned to look where the voice came from. Out from a tunnel stepped a female Fraggle by the name of Sethra. Sethra was a sinister Fraggle, unsociable, without compassion and greedy, the only Fraggle in the Rock to go by these traits. She was the Fraggle witch, the one which all the Fraggles seek magical advice or to get potions and magic spells, this is the only reason the Fraggles tolerate her. In exchange for food or Gorg treasure she would sell her wisdom or magic potions to Fraggles in need of her services. Her magic is genuine and Fraggles have used her magic for good reasons in the past (for the right price anyway).

Sethra looked as attractive (to a Fraggle) as she did sinister. She had dark purple fur with long black hair and wore a dark purple cloak and gown with yellow colored ancient Fraggle patterns on the cloak and gown, her clothes had a hood too, she always wore it to make her look more intimidating. Her eyes constantly had a 'cross' look on them. The Fraggles were scared of her she has used magic to punish those who dared cross her before. She walked across the hall as the silent Fraggles looked at her with terror and moved out of her way.

"I suggest we capture the silly creature, they are very magical beings as you all may know (note: in Fraggle Rock the Fraggles view humans as 'Magical' beings, to a Fraggle simple science can seem like incredible Magic to a Fraggle (example, an Ice cube which melts into water, the Fraggle believe it is a magical crystal that transforms itself into water to quench the thirsty) this Silly Creature could create unknown forces of destruction on Fraggle Rock so he must be found and contained!"

The WOF looked at Sethra in puzzlement.

"What do you mean Sethra?" the WOG actually knew what she mean but not even the wise Fraggle would dare question her.

"I mean we capture the Silly Creature and then imprison him forever from doing any damage to Fraggle Rock!"

The Fraggles gasped in disbelief. Mokey being as sweet natured as she is summoned the courage to question Sethra.

"Imprison him? You should know better that the Fraggle race would and never should capture and imprison an innocent person Fraggle, Doozer or Silly Creatures against their will this silly creature has done no wrong!" She shouted.

Sethra looked at her and smiled;

"Not yet he hasn't little Fraggle!" Red joined in with Mokey to back her best friend up.

"Mokey is right Sethra we're caring creatures we don't kidnap and lock away innocents, only Gorgs would stoop that low!" Gobo Fraggle for the first time in this story finally shows up, he had been listening from the back about the silly creature incident but he finally pushed his way to the front of the gathered crowd and climbed onto the stage area the WOF, Mokey and Red were standing on. He gave out his opinions.

"I agree with Mokey and Red, everyone is innocent until proven guilty. The Silly Creatures may be magic but we don't have proof that this one is intent on doing harm to Fraggle Rock, heck we don't even know if he's magic at all. I got this recent postcard from my Uncle Traveling Matt (the one Nick threw in the bin at the start of this adventure) and he says he met a friendly Silly Creature. I now believe the silly Creatures are alright guys and one day I too will go into Outer Space and see them for myself"

There were a lot of agreements coming from the crowd about Gobo, Mokey and Red's statements. Sethra grew angry; she was losing the crowd to favor her decision on catching the Silly Creature. She thought fast (she was highly intelligent).

"Ah but he must be magic!" Gobo Mokey and Red looked at Sethra.

"Prove it" the three Fraggle friends said. Sethra smiled again.

"Mokey Fraggle, when you saw this Silly Creature how big was he?" everyone turned to Mokey to wait her response.

"Err he was the same size as a Fraggle, actually no he was smaller than me, about the same size as Gobo" Sethra's grin widened she knew she had won this argument.

"And everyone knows that Silly Creatures are giants compared to Fraggles, and yet this one managed to shrink himself to the size of a Fraggle to come from Outer Space to discover Fraggle Rock, therefore my fellow Fraggles this is inconclusive proof that this Silly Creature is magic, and anyone who has the power of Magic, also has the power to destroy and create sorrow!" (In some ways that ending statement could be considered as Sethra describing herself) that was enough to convince the rest of the Fraggles they all started panicking again. Gobo, Mokey and Red didn't have a response to Sethra's theory, they couldn't think of any other reasons how a silly Creature could shrink himself.

Gobo, Mokey and Red's two other friends Wembley and Boober came from the crowd onto the stage. Boober wasn't very fond of adventure and any hint of danger was enough to make him cringe and tie knots in his tail for good luck. He was good friends with Gobo, Red, Wembley and Mokey but he didn't like silly creatures or Outer Space, it scared him and with a Silly Creature in Fraggle Rock he would do anything to get rid of him. He (Boober) looked to his friends

"I know I'm your friend guys but I agree with Sethra, we don't know what this Silly Creature is capable of and we have to find him ASAP and quarantine him, he could be carrying germs, he could get them all over my clean clothes, oh no!" Wembley then told his friends his opinion on the matter, if he could that is;

"Boober's right this Silly Creature is dangerous, but then again Gobo is right he might be innocent……but then the danger of magic……then again he might no be magic….then….but……AARRGH I'm Wembling again!" (the term 'Wembling' was invented by Fraggles which means a Fraggle who can't make up his mind, the term was based on Wembley as he could never make up his mind) arguing broke out between all the Fraggles when the WOF again slammed his staff on the floor to get everyone's attention.

"Quiet! Alright everyone I have made up a plan. In the long run Sethra is right there is no other way a giant Silly Creature could've shrunk himself by other means than Magic. So I think we go with her plan of capturing the silly creature….."

Sethra smiled so much that her teeth showed, Gobo and the gang (apart from Boober who agreed with the decision and Wembley who still couldn't make up his mind) gasped in disbelief. Gobo, Mokey and Red tried reasoning with the WOF begging him to think again. The WOF winked at the three and continued.

"….however I'm not finished. I also agree with Gobo and his friends that we give the Silly Creature a fair chance as that is the right thing to do. So what we will do is we find the Silly creature, catch him, and then give him a fair chance to explain what his intentions are and why he is here in Fraggle Rock and how he got here." Gobo, Mokey and Red cheered and so did half the other Fraggles in the hall glad the Silly Creature is getting a fair chance to explain himself. Boober and the other half of Fraggles groaned they thought the Silly Creature was dangerous and should be contained. As for Sethra she frowned, this dented her evil plan to capture the silly creature she really did believe (like the other Fraggles) that Nick was actually Magic and that she could use his incredible powers to combine with hers to make Sethra an even more powerful Fraggle, powerful enough to defeat her rival the Oracle of Fraggle Rock (which will be explained in due time) but she was confident there was still a chance this Silly Creature could be used to her advantage.

The WOF gave out his orders.

"OK Fraggles I want you all to split up into teams and search for the Silly Creature and scapture him anyway you can but he is not to be harmed understood?" the Fraggles nodded their heads and they all split up into teams, as usual Gobo, Red, Mokey, Boober and Wembley being friends went off to search for the Silly creature themselves. Sethra went to search by herself with her powers finding the Silly Creature will be easy…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: 'a human raider in King Gorg's courtyard':**

Although Nick didn't know it, as the Fraggles plotted to capture him Nick in meantime was trying to escape this land that once filled him with glee, now turned into a land of nightmares. It was not just the Fraggles that were scary to him; he had seen other bizarre things. When running away he encountered plants that seemed to open up and have eyes, the next tunnel he encountered was incredibly scary, filled with spiders the size of a dog, beasts with what can be described as 'Trumpets' for noses that emitted a terrible noise and another thing he encountered in this 'terrible' tunnel was what seemed to be a giant rock that seemed to open up like a mouth and tried to suck Nick.

Nick managed to escape the sucking rock by throwing an unpleasant looking flower into the 'mouth' and it seemed to work; the rock seemed to grow sick off the plant. Mokey's description was practically spot on about Nick's feelings in Fraggle Rock, he was scared, didn't know where he was and worst of all he was lost. Running for his life through the cavernous labyrinth had got him lost. It seemed the tunnels were never ending.

"The labyrinth of the minotaur in Crete has got NOTHING on this place!" Nick thought as he sighed with despair of the situation he had gotten himself into. At first he blamed Sprocket for forcing him into this cave system. But then again it was himself that wanted to continue, he could've just went a little way into the rock and tell Sprocket there was nothing there as Sprocket didn't know what was in here. But then that wouldn't solve his problems he was still small he couldn't go back home looking like a dwarf.

He continued looking for a way out, he thought it would just be all the same, cave after cave. But luck would be on his side (or so he thought) for at the end of the tunnel he was in, daylight! Nick's eyes lit up he knew that had to be daylight. He ran to it, faster and faster his heart raced….

"I'm free I'm finally getting out of here!" he said to himself with joy. And sure enough he climbed out of a hole. It led to a garden, a lovely looking one at that. It was filled with all sorts of lovely looking flora and fauna. He breathed in the air in a sort of ritual as someone would do when they got out of prison.

"The air is so fresh" Nick thought, he climbed out and walked further into the garden. It must've been midday by now judging by the Sun.

Nick then noticed there was a well next to the hole he climbed out of and beyond that there was a castle.

"Goodness they're huge!" Nick exclaimed, but he remembered he HAD been shrunk after all, but Nick then thought to himself again.

"Hang on, there aren't meant to be any castles near where I live" and he was right, he thought that the cave system was bigger than it seemed and he thought it had bought him miles from home.

Nick thought that there might be people living in that castle and that they might help him, there had to people living there. There were gardens of vegetables right next to it they were growing the biggest radishes you ever could have witnessed. Nick summoned the courage to knock on the large wooden door of the castle. The door was huge compared to him. He knocked and shouted;

"Hello is anyone in? I need help badly" he shouted.

There were voices inside; they seemed to boom the ground around Nick.

"Hey ma, there's someone at the door! They say they need help!" Nick grew worried the voices sounded almost giant like, but he keeps forgetting the fact he's been shrunk.

"Oh poor man" came a female voice "I'll see to him Junior" the door opened and stood in front of Nick was a giant he froze with fear intimidated by the creatures huge size. The giant female Gorg (the name these giants went by, the arch-nemesis of the Fraggles) looked side to side.

"Strange where is he?" she looked down and shrieked;

"AAAHHH my goodness, there's a Fraggle at the door!" with that said another giant appeared at the door, this was Junior Gorg he was slightly taller than his mother, he had a yellowish brown fur and he wore a tunic which was about the same color.

"Did you say Fraggles Ma?" Junior Gorg loved chasing and catching Fraggles for pets. His mother hates them and is terrified of them like a human woman is of a spider. His father King Gorg wants to eat them (terrible I know).

"Yes there get it Junior get it away!" Junior looked at Nick with Puzzlement.

"Eerr you sure that's a Fraggle Ma?" he asked his mother.

"Of course it must be what else is that small and looks so filthy?" Ma Gorg screamed. Junior looked at Nick again.

"But he doesn't have fur and he has no tail. Plus why would a Fraggle knock on our door? Unless they were dunder headed lummox like me" Nick seizing the moment from the Gorgs confusion he ran for it.

"He's running away! He must be a Fraggle! GET BACK HERE FRAGGLE!" and Junior Gorg gave chase. Nick sprinted like a Puma his legs carrying as fast as they never carried him before. He got a good head start on Junior Gorg but the giant was catching up. His huge size meant he could cover more ground in one step than Nick could while running. Nick could hear from the Footsteps that Junior was getting closer; staying out in the open would surely not be the best way to escape.

Nick then saw the hole he came out of, it was his only chance he could fit in it but Junior couldn't. Nick dived for the hole; he almost flew as he leaped for the hole just before Junior slammed his hand down right behind Nick, just missing him. Junior fumed with anger.

"Curses, curse those Fraggles and their small holes!" he roared. Nick now away from danger ran back further into the cave system. He stopped for breath panting and sweating. Nick wasn't in the best of shape and all this running, swimming, adrenaline rushes and fear had all but tired him out. Then he stopped and looked around the cave, he finally realized the irony of the situation he was in. He had ran back into the place he was trying to escape, with those big eyed rats blocking the way home and those giants blocking the only possible escape route he now finally realized he was trapped, sooner or later he'd grow too tired and he would eventually be caught.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 'The chase is on':**

He started sobbing slightly; this was a nightmare become reality. He was a prisoner in this labyrinth, no way of escaping and no chance of contacting the outside world. He tried his mobile phone; thankfully it was waterproof so it survived his swimming escapade. But as he expected there was no signal underneath all these caves there was no chance of getting a signal.

Then he heard footsteps, coming his way. Nick's heart missed a beat. He said towards the direction of the noise.

"Who's there?" no answer, Nick listened again, they were getting louder.

"I demand you show yourself coward!" Nick shouted getting angry there was no escape so he had to fight whoever intended on catching him. Getting ready the figure finally came into view.

Unfortunately to Nick's horror it was Sethra, she had found him first using her magical powers to help her locate the Human. Nick froze again, this Fraggle was not like the other ones he encountered first, and he could almost feel the Evil aura around her. She looked at Nick coldly through her wicked cross eyes and walked to him slowly. Nick's senses were screaming danger but there was no escape, he couldn't go back that's where the Gorgs are.

Sethra finally spoke out;

"Finally I have you, my key to ultimate power, the holder of my destiny, the power which will finally let me rule the Fraggle and Gorg lands!" she said in a wicked excited tone. Nick didn't have a clue what she meant. Sethra let down her hood to reveal her face and long black shiny hair. She was attempting to use her woman charms to almost hypnotize Nick. She lifted her hands and started slowly waving them towards her, gesturing to Nick to come to her.

It worked; Nick was under her spell he suddenly found himself walking towards her slowly.

"Yes come to me my darling you belong to me now" cackled Sethra, as for Nick he unfortunately had no choice in the matter but to accept. As it would appear lady luck was on Nick's side for the first time this nightmare started. The floor cracked beneath him, it cracked more and more until it finally concaved in taking Nick with it. Sethra was as surprised as Nick, she had got him where she wanted him but now he was gone again, if the other Fraggles found him her plans would be in serious jeopardy. She tried to follow Nick in but suddenly the hole magically covered back up and the hole was completely gone, the cave was the same way it was before. Sethra finally realized what was going on and muttered to herself;

"Curse you Oracle this is your doing!" for you see the 'lady luck' that just saved Nick was the Oracle of Fraggle Rock, Sethra's arch-nemesis who you will meet later on in the story.

Nick found himself falling and falling, it was like a flashback of his nightmare, falling into eternal blackness. Except this wasn't his dream this was reality and he expected what would be certain death at the bottom. Not so, for he again landed with a 'flump' instead of a thump. He landed on top of huge mushrooms, the same ones he landed on when he slipped off the wall and fell just before he discovered Fraggle Rock.

He was relieved these mushrooms have saved his life twice today. He quickly got up and jogged away in case that witch he encountered above was coming down after him. He doesn't know how the floor suddenly collapsed under him, but he was grateful. With a sigh of relief he went on his way through the cave. It seemed to him maybe someone was looking out for him in all this madness. And he said a silent 'thanks' to whoever it was that helped him, he thought it was just by accident the cave concave in but he thanked the word 'accident' anyway.

Nick was so caught up thinking about what just happened he bumped into Gobo who heard the concaving rocks from above and came to investigate the noise.

"Hey guys I've found him" shouted Gobo. Nick turned in shock, he recognized this Fraggle, it was the one who he saw in the reflection of his cupboard door the reason why all his nightmares started.

Mokey, Red, Boober and Wembley then came into view; they weren't far away from Gobo. Boober looked at Nick in an almost disappointing way.

"That's him? That's the silly creature?" he said to Red who had seen Nick before Boober did.

"Yeah that's him" she replied whispering in a silly attempt to not startle Nick.

Boober felt silly, this Silly Creature who he had feared so much? Ever since Traveling Matt first wrote about the humans in his postcards, Boober thought the Silly Creatures would be hideous in appearance. This one didn't seem so scary. Gobo tried talking to Nick.

"Hi my name is Go…" before he could finish Nick was off again running in the opposite direction. However Gobo was (like his uncle) an explorer at heart and he had spent his whole life exploring Fraggle Rock and he knew the cave system well. He barked out orders to his friends, they were going to trap him.

"Red, Mokey you go left then turn right and cut him off from the cave entrance there, Boober & Wembley you go right and cut off the entrance there I'll follow him." The Fraggles did as they were told and headed to block the two exits to the cave Nick entered; they were going to trap him. Gobo ran after Nick. Nick had grown tired and was much slower than before, Gobo got him within sight soon enough.

"Wait I just want to talk!" Gobo shouted;

"Leave me alone you monster!" Nick replied he eventually came to a halt, Boober and Wembley were blocking his exit Nick tried to run back but Gobo had now got him trapped, Mokey and Red soon ran up from behind Gobo, the five Fraggles now had Nick trapped. Gobo again tried reasoning.

"Ok Silly Creature we're not here to hurt you" Mokey followed up;

"Please we are peaceful beings we just want you to come with us and tell us why you're here"

But it seemed the more questions the Fraggles threw at Nick the more confused he came, and the more confused he came the more scared he came. Looking for escape he looked above and again luck would have it there was a hole above him. He jumped for just grabbing the ledge he tried to pull himself up.

"C'mon arms don't fail me now!" Nick grunted as he struggled to lift himself up by the arms. He was slowly succeeding but not before Red grabbed his leg. She was hanging onto Nick as her legs were dangling above the floor as Nick continued to pull himself up. Red shouted.

"C'mon guys help me!" her friends then joined in by grabbing Red's legs then pulling. Nick couldn't take the weight of all five Fraggles he was beginning to loose his grip. Fortunately his left shoe to which Red was holding onto came off, Red fell on top of her friends sending them falling to the floor, this gave Nick the chance he needed. He finally got his legs into the hole which went upward he could now let his legs do the climbing.

Red got up helping her friends up as well.

"Sorry guys he got away, his shoe came off" Red moaned. But Gobo smiled.

"No he hasn't got away Red. He's playing right into our hands!" said Gobo as his friends looked at him with puzzled looks. Gobo finally decided to break the silence.

"That hole right there leads up to the great hall, everyone is up there come on we can get there before him if we're quick" and with that said the famous five ran for the great hall. Nick continued climbing up the vertical hole, puffing and panting and sweating. He was almost out of energy but he was almost at the top, the climb had worn him out completely. He finally reached the top and tried to lift himself out of the hole. But he suddenly felt a hand grab his and lift him out of the hole. It was Gobo who lifted him out, he and his friends got to the hall before Nick and alerted everyone in the hall. They were all waiting for Nick to come out of the hole.

Nick pulled his arm away from Gobo's hand and stepped back. He tried to go back for the hole he came out of, but no good, it was now covered with a rock they had set a trap for him by having two Fraggles waiting behind a rock next to the hole, and once Nick emerged out they blocked the hole with the rock. Now realizing he was trapped he backed up against a rock, he picked up a piece of that white construction that he had seen earlier to use as a weapon. He swung it around him violently to keep himself between the weapon and the Fraggles.

"Stay back vermin, you won't get me!" Nick started swinging the stick more violently, as they say a cornered animal fight more viciously. Wembley came forward towards Nick.

"Ha you think you're going to hold us back with that?" said Wembley.

"Why don't you come closer and find out freak?" replied Nick who thought Wembley was issuing a challenge. Wembley did come closer, close enough in range for Nick to hit Wembley. Nick raised the white construction stick and swung to the right aiming for Wembley's face. But Wembley just caught it in his mouth and ripped it from Nick's hands, he ate Nick's weapon! Nick was completely dumbfounded. Now realizing he had no way of defending himself he just simply broke down and cringed and pleaded.

"Oh please, please I didn't mean to come here and scare you all. I come in peace I swear!" he started to cry loudly now. "This is all just a nightmare, I somehow shrunk and now I'm lost here away from home, I've been chased by giants and witches" Nick kept rambling on and sobbing. Gobo was consulting with Mokey.

"Jeez Mokey the poor thing is a nervous wreck!" said Gobo.

"I know Gobo I was right he is scared, look at him he seems really upset about us chasing him" Mokey replied. Gobo then had an idea.

"Hey Mokey I have an idea" and he whispered in her ear. Mokey seemed delighted by it.

"Good idea that will calm him down" she said as she whispered it to Red, then Red whispered to Boober who whispered to Wembley and eventually Gobo's plan was been whispered to each Fraggle in the great hall.

Nick still holding his face in his hands crying didn't notice all the whispering going on, then he heard someone coughing, he looked up his eyes still full of water. He saw Mokey looking at him, the first Fraggle he had ever met except this time he didn't see the same scary beast as he did when he first came here, he finally saw the innocence on the face of Mokey, and the sheer feeling of no threat coming from her seemed to calm Nick a bit. Mokey cleared her throat again and broke into singing. You see the greatest hobby of all Fraggle is music and singing.

The voice was soothing and pleasant. She started to sing the first verse. In the background a musician band also started playing quietly with acoustic guitars and saxophones.

"You feel scared and you feel terrified,

But you should look deep down inside,

You know that we are not your foes,

We are not monsters, who want to break your toes,

We are Fraggles we love and we care,

Your friendship we hope with us you will share….."

Then Boober, Red, Wembley and Gobo Joined in;

"So come along and take our hands,

We want you to play and sing with our bands,

You feel like we are your enemy,

But in Fraggle Rock we show only love and sympathy….."

Nick suddenly felt himself much calmer than before but still confused. Mokey and Gobo extended their hands towards Nick. Nick felt as if magic just came over him and completely threw his fears away he once had. He raised both his hands into Gobo and Mokey's who lifted him up as all the Fraggles erupted into chorus and the musicians played their instruments faster and louder.

"Sooooooo be our friend, be our friend,

We don't want to drive you round the bend,

We love to sing and dance and play,

We'd really love it if you would stay,

And when you believe in the magic that is Fraggle Rock,

You'll have such fun and laughter,

That you'll want to be our friend forever"

During the chorus Mokey and Red were dancing with Nick shaking his arms about but he still stood still confused. But then he managed to crack a smile and started moving his legs, the Fraggles had got him to believe in the magic. They sang the chorus again but louder. Then came the final verse;

"You'll love it down here you'll never want to leave,

We'll show you more fun than skating on a greasy leaf,

You'll have such a crazy time,

You'll really start to enjoy life,"

Then a pause, all the Fraggles stopped singing and the band stopped playing, they were all looking at Nick. Nick looked around then looked at the famous five in confusion and raised his shoulders.

"Finish the song" said Gobo. Nick looked at Gobo in a "Are you crazy?" face, but everyone was looking at him, they really wanted it. Nick stuttered.

"Err. And you too will discover the magic that is Fraggle Rock?" he said hoping he got it right. Almost immediately after he said his line the cheers erupted and the band started playing again. Fraggles were leaping with joy and cheering, the Band then finally finished off the song with their ending music. That didn't stop the cheering though; they seemed thrilled by Nick's ending line.

Nick finally spoke out;

"Wow. That was utterly amazing music! Did you all make up that song as you went along?" he asked the five Fraggle friends.

"Yeah we Fraggles have an amazing ability to make songs as we go, it's our favorite hobby" replied Gobo. Nick could finally see that these creatures were nice ones and meant him no harm, he felt really guilty about the trouble he has put them through and he felt silly even more so, he spent hours running, risking his neck from a race of people that were actually a peaceful race.

"Jeez I am so sorry about the things I've called you all, you seem like a swell bunch and I'm also sorry for the trouble I have put you through…." Before Nick could continue Sethra came charging out of a nearby tunnel into the hall. She was shouting.

"Eeugh do I hear singing and Music? I hate singing and Music!" (Like I've said Sethra's traits are completely opposite to that of normal Fraggles) she saw Nick.

"Gasp! There you are!" Nick remembered the voice and turned to face her direction. He gasped in horror. He ran behind Gobo in terror.

"It's her! The witch! She, er she….she…she…" unfortunately for Nick the fear that overcame him on seeing Sethra was more than his already tired body and low spirit could handle and he fainted with exhaustion. The five Fraggle friends rushed to Nick (they knew his name because Mokey and Red knew that when they were talking to him earlier on in the story) Gobo tried shaking Nick's head.

"Nick, Nick wake up!" no use Nick was out like a light. Gobo turned to Sethra.

"What did you do to him Sethra" he shouted over in her direction.

"Foolish little Fraggle I did nothing to him, I followed the old man's rules no harm was to come to the Silly Creature, like he said!" she replied in arrogance.

"Well then why did you come barging in here looking for him? And when he saw you he was so terrified of you and collapsed with fear!" Gobo shouted back. At this point the Fraggles were turning their heads to Gobo then Sethra and back again like a crowd at a tennis match.

"No more scared of me as was of you and your little friends Gobo Fraggle!" replied Sethra, Gobo's response was quick.

"Well you're wrong he's our friend now, we sang a song to him to show we were his friends and he saw the truth. And how did you know he was running from us in the first place?" Sethra too was quick to respond.

"Do you forget that I am the sorceress, fortune teller and glorious mage of all Fraggle Rock? I know all and see all foolish Fraggle! And I also know that Silly Creature your calling 'friend' is an accident waiting to happen!" all the other Fraggles were saying 'what?' and other questions when Sethra continued.

"Are you all forgetting the magical essence of that creature? Deep down he has magical powers that none of you can comprehend, and this uncontrollable power could spell doom for all of Fraggle Rock!" The other Fraggles then started worrying and starting to believe in Sethra. Gobo had to get the crowd back on his side.

"Don't listen to her!" he shouted "She's a liar and she's trying to manipulate you all to believe that this innocent silly Creature is dangerous" Sethra chuckled at Gobo;

"Me, a liar Gobo?" she said coldly "The same way I lied about my Magic being genuine? The same magic that you fools come to me for to help you out of your little messes and problems in life? I the person that generously gives my magic to those of you in need of it when that old fool the Oracle refuses to?" The other Fraggles then started muttering to each other.

"She's right, she may not be nice but her magic has helped me out of some tight spots" one said. Another said;

"Yeah the Oracle the Trash Heap never used her magic to help me"

Gobo needed to think fast, he was losing the crowd even faster.

"Yeah the same magic you charge insane amounts for and not forgetting you only accept Gorg treasure and Gorg food so Fraggles have to risk their lives going into the Gorgs garden to get your payment" Sethra grew angry, no-one usually gives her this hard a time in an argument.

"My magic is the best magic. Therefore only the best food and treasure is worthy of being exchanged for its power!" Gobo was quick again to respond.

"Your greedy Sethra, and because of your magic all my fellow Fraggles are turning greedy. They think they can use quick solve all their problems well that is where the Trash Heap is better than you Sethra, she maybe magic, but she has taught us that there are more ways to solving problems in life than magic, like forgiveness when Fraggles fall out with each other, or teamwork when a Fraggle needs a tough job doing, that is why she rarely uses her magic to help us because she has taught us better ways to deal with life. Because of Fraggles relying on your magic too much they are now growing lazy, they use your magic for their chores or their social and personal problems they also have to steal, STEAL food and treasure to pay you, which is also wrong. Me and my friends know better that you don't need fancy magic to get you through the day and that is what makes us better Fraggles than you Sethra!"

Gobo's friends and other Fraggles applauded that statement, they were glad someone was finally standing up to Sethra and Gobo also had the advantage in this argument, he was revealing to everyone what Sethra really was a selfish, evil, careless witch who relied on Fraggles to bring her food and treasure for her magic. If everyone started to rely on each other instead of Sethra's magic then Sethra's magic shop business would be in trouble. She had one last ace up her sleeve though.

"What are you talking about Gobo Fraggle, you too have had to rely on my magic to help you in Outer Space!" everyone looked at Gobo in shock "is this true Gobo" they all said.

"No she's lying" Gobo shouted "I have never used her magic for anything not even for the dangers of Outer Space!" Sethra sensed something wrong, she felt Gobo wasn't lying (she had powers which could tell if a Fraggle was lying or telling the truth).

"But didn't your friend tell you?" she said. Gobo looked puzzled.

"No my friends didn't tell me anything about your magic" Gobo looked at his friends. "Unless they didn't tell me" to the would be liar among his friends. Mokey, Red and Wembley shook their heads at Gobo in a gesture that it wasn't them.

But Boober came up to Gobo, holding his hat and looking guilty.

"I'm sorry Gobo" he started "Do you know when I said I would make a special soup that would shrink that hairy beast in outer space to our size so we could take him on?" Gobo looked confused.

"Yeah what are you trying to say Boober?"

"Well the problem is the main ingredient which would give the soup its shrinking power; there was only one left of its kind in Fraggle Rock. And only….." before Boober could finish Gobo finished the sentence for him.

"Only Sethra had the last ingredient and you bought it off her?" Boober nodded.

"Boober how could you lie to me, I thought you were my friend?" Gobo frowned.

"I am your friend Gobo, I didn't tell you because you might have refused to use the magic soup on the Hairy Beast if I told you the truth and that would leave you defenseless. What if that Hairy Beast got its teeth on you eh? It would've eaten you alive!" Boober replied pleading for his friend's forgiveness. Gobo was going to argue more when he realized a slight small problem.

"Hey what did I do with that soup?" he thought. "Oh no I remember now! I got my postcard from Outer Space, and then the Hairy Beast chased me and I dropped it!"

Boober then thought.

"Wait Gobo, do you think this silly creature drank the soup?" pointing to Nick. Sethra then finally clicked on and was shocked.

"The silly creature shrank because of the soup?" she blurted out in disbelief. Gobo then clicked on as well.

"Of course, the silly creature drank the shrinking soup, that's how he shrank and got into Fraggle Rock that MUST be the explanation we've all been looking for" Gobo looked at Sethra, she was for the first speechless. Gobo had seized the initiative. If this was a chess game Gobo would've said 'checkmate'.

"There you go everyone that is inconclusive proof that the Silly Creature is not magic; he shrank because he drank the magic shrinking soup! Therefore he has no magic and he poses no danger to us!" Gobo had won the argument and everyone cheered. The Silly Creature was of no threat to them. Boober then came out with shocking news.

"There's a small problem Gobo" he said. Gobo replied;

"What problem is that Boober?"

"The soup was only meant to have a temporary effect, your only meant to rub it on your fur so it shrinks you then you wash it away so you can return back to normal size." Gobo then realized the horror of it all. He finished off for Boober.

"However if you drink it, then it gets into your bloodstream and the effect is permanent?" Boober nodded. Poor Nick was stuck the size he was and there was no way of changing him back.

"Oh no" Gobo said "He's going to stay this size forever?" Boober again nodded;

"I'm afraid there is no other way he can return back to normal. He's stuck that way for life!"

The Fraggles were puzzled what to do. They couldn't return Nick to normal so he could go back home. He'd have to stay here in Fraggle Rock, he couldn't return to Outer Space the way he was now otherwise people from Outer Space might click on about Fraggle Rock.

Suddenly the WOF came into view from the crowd.

"I know this is terrible news, but Fraggle Rock is a magical place, I am sure there is a way we can help this silly creature return to normal and we will find a way to help him. But right now what this Silly Creature needs is medical treatment." In the argument everyone had forgotten that Nick was unconscious and completely worn out physically and mentally. All the Fraggles helped to carry Nick away to give him assistance, they had to get him conscious again or he might fall into critical health.

Meanwhile Sethra remained behind. Still speechless, was the Silly Creature she went through so much trouble to capture, not magic at all? She then got that thought out of her head.

"No I refuse to believe he shrank through my magic in that Boober's soup. He has to be magic and I will find a way and prove to everyone that he is. And when they believe me that he's magic, they will also believe that he is dangerous, and allow me to him my prisoner!" you see when a Fraggle commits such a heinous crime they are sent to prison chambers in the bowels of Sethra's shop. There they would either spend eternity locked up or magically turned into animals. Nomrmally Once turned into animals; they would spend the rest of their lives as that animal. But it has been rumored Sethra used some Fraggles-turned-animal for her magic, an even more unpleasant rumor is that she eats them or feeds them to her monster pet in a well in Sethra's shop. She was in some ways the warden of Fraggle Rock prison.

Sethra again thought to herself.

"When he becomes my prisoner I will find out that he is magic, and if he is I will use his magic power to help me defeat the Oracle and with her out the way, nothing will stop me taking over Fraggle Rock once and for all!"


End file.
